Three for the Show
by Medie Shanachie
Summary: Bri is constantly talking Eliot into things...but Colby wasn't at all what he was expecting.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters:** Eliot Spencer, Colby Granger, Bri Evans

**Fandom**: Numb3rs/Leverage

**Rating:** R to NC-17

**Warnings:** Um, first of all, did ya see the rating? Seriously did ya look at it? That's warning number one. Number two...um threesome? Yeah, threesome. So if that squicks ya...don't read any farther.

**Spoilers:** Okay so I don't specifically spoil either show and this is pre-series for both...but a couple of things you need to know:

**Things to know: **Colby was a soldier. He was in the military (Army) and was injured in Afghan. He came home and later joined the FBI (and is now a part of Numb3rs). I'm taking the liberty of assuming he spent some time in Germany since it's not uncommon for injured soldiers to spend time there.

Eliot is a bad guy. :-) But he's got a gentleman streak. He is a retrieval specialist. Which essentially means he beats the shit out of people for a living and retrieves things...if it's needed, he can get it. He worked on the wrong side of the law for many years. This is before he journeys to the side of "good".

Bri is my OFC for my Leverage series. She does essentially the same thing Eliot does, but she never makes the move to the side of good...or so we think at this time.

**Disclaimer:** *sigh* Nope I didn't win them in the lottery so only Bri belongs to me.

**Author's Note:** She's at it again...I mean it...quirky_circe made an off-handed comment to me on Monday and now I have another story started. This is something new for me though...it's a threesome. I have crossed two of my favorite fandoms and boys...and we'll see what happens with them. It's been interesting with two alpha males, but it's beginning to come together--no pun intended. Pre-series for both shows.

* * *

Eliot Spencer toyed with his beer bottle as he watched Bri case the bar. He had thought they were coming here to meet a mark, but Bri quite obviously had something else in mind. She had been on the prowl since they entered. Eliot had learned the signs years ago, despite the little time they spent together, and he knew Bri was only interested in one thing. What he couldn't figure out was why she was here and not back at the hotel jumping him. Shrugging, he leaned back in his seat and tipped his beer to take a sip; maybe she wanted a fight to amp herself up first.

Bri was playing pool not far from where he sat. His German wasn't nearly as good as hers so when she had racked the balls, he had taken a seat and allowed her to begin hustling. If she got into trouble, he figured everyone spoke the language of fists. Now he grinned as she wiggled her hips and peeked over her shoulder at him. He wasn't sure if she was trying to tempt him or annoy the guy she was playing against. As he leaned back again, he realized someone else was watching the by-play.

The man was on the other side of the pool table, an almost untouched beer bottle in front of him and his eyes glued to Bri. A plain red t-shirt stretched across well defined muscles that had obviously caught Bri's eye. She tossed blonde hair over her shoulder and sauntered past the man, catching Eliot's eye as she did so. He emptied his beer and stood up, passing her by. "Am I picking a fight with him?" he questioned.

Bri lined up her shot, peeking to be sure the guy was still watching. "I had something else in mind."

"Mmm?" Eliot did a double take as her words registered. "Wait. What?"

"I want him," she answered as she sunk the eight ball and slid the bills on the rail into her pocket.

Eliot glanced at the guy, who's eyes were still glued to Bri's ass. "So, go ahead. I'll find somewhere else to bunk."

Bri trailed a finger down his chest, her actions hidden by his body. "No. I want him and you."

Eliot glared down at her, not that she was ever intimidated by him. "I don't play second to anyone, Bri, and that guy doesn't look like he'd do it either."

"Not second, not either one of you. I want both of you." She grinned at him. "Together."

"Are you crazy?" he asked. "Bri, take a good look at the guy. He's obviously military or ex-military. He's not gonna take kindly to being hit on by a guy."

She ran her hand along his jeans, dipping a finger inside as she questioned, "But you'd be willing? You'd do this?"

"Am I getting laid any other way tonight?" he replied.

"My hormones aren't completely set on it, but I'd be much more willing."

Eliot remembered the bruises he'd borne for days the last time Bri hadn't been completely willing in bed. She hadn't told him _no_, he would have stopped if she had, but she had made sex a battle. He just really wasn't in the mood for that tonight. If asking this guy to join them would make Bri more biddable, he was willing to try. "He's not gonna be too happy about me coming on to him," he pointed out again.

"Oh, I'll get him," Bri said. "I just wanted you on the same page. Willing?"

"Willing to attempt it," Eliot agreed.

"Okay. Then this is what we're gonna do." Leaning over, she whispered in his ear.

Eliot smiled when she was done and ran his hand down her back, cupping her ass possessively. "Be careful," he told her. "I'm not gonna be close enough to pull this gorgeous ass out of the fire."

"I'll be fine." She watched Eliot wander off, depositing his beer bottle on a tray and then angling his way out of the bar. Once she was sure he was clear, she turned and faced the man who had been watching her. Leaning back against the edge of the pool table, she tossed her hair over her shoulders and smiled invitingly at him. "Hel-lo," she drawled when she saw she had his attention.

He pointed to himself and when she nodded, he scooped his beer bottle up and joined her. "Where'd your friend go?" he asked, his voice a flat mid-western twang that she actually found interesting considering she was used to Eliot's Southern drawl.

Bri looked him over; skimming quickly and taking in the t-shirt, fatigue pants, and lack of visible weapons. "He's around. I'm Bri."

"Colby," he replied. "And 'around' as in coming back?"

"Around as in he lets me make my own decisions." She moved a little closer to him. "Are you waiting for someone?"

He shook his head. "No. Just killing some time."

She reached out and traced his abs, watching as he sucked his stomach in and followed her finger with his eyes. "Interested in leaving with someone?"

"Your friend wouldn't object?" he questioned.

"Eliot's...open-minded," she said. "We can talk outside."

He looked her over and Bri could almost see him trying to decide if she was leading him outside for nefarious purposes. She leaned a bit closer to him, resting a hand on his arm. "I promise I'm not after your money or your life." She grinned. "Your virtue on the other hand..."

Colby looked down at her, measuring her in his mind's eye. She was a few inches shorter than him, but Timberline boots gave her a bit more height. She wasn't thin, but she was lean and well-muscled; obviously in shape. A tank top was tucked into a pair of slim-legged jeans and made her legs seem to go on and on, drawing his eye. "My virtue, huh?" he questioned. "Yeah, we can talk outside."

Bri grinned again in response. It had been easier than she expected to get him to agree to walk outside with her. "Lemme grab my jacket."

Colby watched as she scooped up a leather jacket, pulling it on against the chill of the evening and then followed her outside. The guy he had seen her with was leaning against a bike and she immediately stalked over to him, straddling his legs and capturing his lips in a kiss. Colby caught a glimpse of surprise on the man's face, but he was obviously familiar with her, because his hands came up to capture her head, holding her in place as he devoured her mouth with his own. She pulled away, running her hand down his body until she was holding his hand and turned so she was standing between the two of them. "Eliot, this is Colby," she said, as she motioned for him to step closer. She held her free hand out to Colby. "We want you to join us," she explained.

Colby took a step back. "Hey. No. I don't swing that way."

Eliot coughed. "Yeah, neither do I, but Bri's got a mind of her own. She'll be between us the whole time." He looked at her questioningly and she nodded. "And we won't ask anything you aren't willing to give." He wrapped a possessive arm around Bri's shoulders, knowing that she wouldn't shrug it off like she normally would. "Trust me, you haven't seen anything until you've felt her hot and willing beneath you. Until she's running her nails down your back and screaming your name."

Colby stared at him in shock. "You...agreed to this?"

"As hot as she can be in bed..." Eliot paused, then moved away from her a little. "She can be a vindictive bitch when she doesn't get her way. Now she's decided she wants both of us." He shrugged. "I'm willing to try it, but you can walk away, no harm no foul."

He pushed Bri slightly towards Colby, watching as she stepped over to the other man and clenching his fists so he wouldn't grab her back as she cupped Colby's cheek with her hand. "May I?" she asked softly.

"Wha...?" Colby started and she used that advantage, slipping her tongue inside his mouth. Eliot had to admit the sight of her; just one hand on the other man's face, her mouth pressed to his, was hotter than he had ever imagined. He wasn't normally a voyeur, but he could see the advantage in this.

Bri pulled back, licking Colby's lips as she ran a hand down his chest. "Are you interested?" she wanted to know.

"Uh, what?" he replied, blinking down at her.

Bri looked over her shoulder at Eliot. "He's much easier than you are."

"Bri, don't torture the man," Eliot cautioned.

"Torture would imply that I'm not willing to follow through and fuck him or you or both. I'm perfectly willing. Just waiting to see if he is." Bri turned her attention back to Colby who was still staring down at her. "Answer? We can discuss this more back at the hotel, but we're a little exposed here. And I'm beginning to get cold."

"Well, it's not the most blatant pick up I've ever gotten," Colby said, gathering his brain cells. "But yeah. Okay. As long as I still retain a veto."

"Sure. You have a car?" Bri turned to Eliot. "If he does, we'll follow you back? I'll ride with him in case we get separated."

"I've got a car," Colby confirmed, jerking a thumb towards his ride. "You sure you trust me with her?"

Eliot slung a leg over his bike, settling into the saddle. "She can take care of herself." He tugged her over, kissing her lightly before releasing her. "See ya back at the hotel." Kick starting the bike, he turned his back on them.

Bri's eyes lit up with glee at the sight of Colby's rental. She ran a hand along the side of the Porsche as she walked to the passenger side. "Sure you don't want me to drive?"

"Um, no," Colby replied as he popped the locks and motioned for her to get in. "Sorry, but it's a rental."

Bri shrugged as she slid into the leather seats and reached over to run a hand down Colby's thigh, sighing as he jumped. "If you're going to jump every time I touch you this isn't going to work."

"Sorry. I'm just not sure what you want from me."

She ran a nail down the seam of his fatigue pants. "I don't _want_ anything from you. Well, I do _want_ something, I want you to fuck me." She twisted in the seat so she was facing him. "I _want_ both of you."

"I guess I'm just not understanding how your boyfriend is so easy about sharing you with another guy."

"Well, first of all, Eliot isn't my boyfriend. We're friends, yeah, but we aren't dating. We work together occasionally and sometimes sleep together. Second of all, he was correct saying I can be a vindictive bitch when I don't get my way." She reached between his legs, cupping him gently. "But I can be very, _very_ friendly when I do get my way."

Colby tightened his hands the steering wheel. "Please don't while I'm driving." After Bri moved her hand, he breathed a little easier. "So what do you and Eliot do?"

Bri began laughing and when she finally calmed down, she said, "Retrieval." When he looked confused, she explained, "When people need things, we find them. Sometimes it's difficult items and it takes more than just purchasing them. It's a specialty. It's put Eliot and me in contact a couple of times and let us build a relationship." She directed him into a parking place on the side of the hotel. As they got out, she came around and pinned him against the car, pressing her body against his. "If you don't want this, back out now, Colby." She drew his head down, kissing him hungrily. "But I think you'll enjoy it."

"I'm military, Bri."

She shook her head. "We're not here for work. We're just passing through. And you _really_ don't want to ask me anything else about what I do."

Colby looked at her. He was on leave; officially he wasn't connected to the Army at the moment and he was supposed to be making a decision on whether he was taking their offer of early retirement or a desk job back stateside. He didn't have to report his whereabouts or even his actions. No one would need to know what he did here tonight. "All right," he answered, agreeing to both her requests.

She nodded. "Eliot should be inside by now."


	2. Chapter 2

He followed her into the hotel, trailing along behind as she wound her way through the maze that was the lobby. Even at this late hour a lot of people wandered about. Bri held her head up and didn't seem concerned that she was walking through with someone other than the man she was renting a room with. Just as they got to the elevator, someone who wore a hotel uniform hurried up to her. Speaking to her quietly in German, he slipped her a note. Bri accepted it, glancing at it quickly before tucking it into her pocket and stepping inside the car. "Problem?" he asked as they rode upstairs.

"Nope. Just Eliot letting us know everything's fine." She smiled at him. "So you're in the military? Posted in Germany?"

"Ah, no. Just taking a break." He shrugged, then decided it wouldn't hurt anything. "I was stationed in Afghan last. Had some trouble and I have to make a decision."

Bri smiled, moving closer and crowding him against the wall. "Let me take your mind off it for the night then." Pressing her body against his, she kissed him.

A cough alerted them that the door had opened. Colby felt his cheeks redden, even as Bri pulled him out of the car. She wiggled her fingers at the disapproving woman and led him down the hall, finally pausing before a room and knocking.

Eliot threw open the door, glaring until he saw it was the two of them. "'Bout time," he said, moving aside so they could enter.

Bri stepped forward, kissing him lightly, even as she didn't release Colby's hand. "He wouldn't let me drive," she pouted.

Eliot chuckled. "Smart man. She adores the Autobahn. Speed limits are not _just_ a suggestion, Bri. They're there for a reason."

Colby watched as they moved easily around each other. Pulling his hand from Bri's, he stuffed them both in his pockets. "So how are we going to do this?" he asked.

Bri turned from where she was untying her boots and looked up at him for a moment. "Is there anything you don't like? Other than you probably don't want to actually have sex with Eliot? I get that I'm the draw here."

Colby shrugged. "I'd rather not be tied up or anything. Um, I don't know. I'll tell you if something bothers me."

Bri nodded and finished with her boots, tossing them towards the closet. "Okay." Glancing at Eliot, she questioned, "You good?"

"You make the moves, Bri. I'll follow your lead." He had shrugged out of the leather jacket he had worn to protect him on the bike and was now clad in just a t-shirt and jeans with his boots. He crossed his arms as Bri looked between the two men, obviously making a decision. She ran a hand down Eliot's arm, caressing his bicep before moving across the room to Colby.

Eliot watched as Bri steered Colby into the chair in their room and pushed him down, straddling him as he fell into the chair. She had placed herself above him and she leaned down now, cupping his face as she took his mouth in a hungry kiss. When she was sure he was fully involved, she shrugged her jacket off, tossing it on the floor. Pulling back, Bri guided his head to the neckline of her tank top, sighing as he ran his tongue along her skin. "Yes," she gasped. Bending her neck back, she looked at Eliot. Holding one hand out to him, she beckoned him towards them.

Eliot crossed the room hesitantly, not sure what his reception would be. Bri's head was bent backwards still, watching him walk towards them, her eyes heated. He wasn't sure how much was his approach though and how much was Colby's hands and lips on her body. His own body was tight, taut as it tried to decide whether to fight or defend. He was feeling the draw of her, the familiarity of her scent and arousal, but he wasn't sure about another man touching what he still felt was _his_. He was under no illusions that Bri stayed faithful when they were apart; there were no promises between them, but this was the first time he had _seen_ her with another man.

Bri's eyes left him for a minute, checked to be sure the other man was fully involved in attempting to untuck her shirt, then looked back at him. _Can you do this?_ she mouthed to him, trusting him to read her lips.

He slipped a hand into her shirt, avoiding Colby's head and cupped her breast. "I want you," he replied. "I'll share. _This_ time." Bri closed her eyes, enjoying the familiar feel of his hand.

Both men froze as Eliot's fingers connected with Colby's mouth. The military man drew back, although he left his hands balanced on Bri's hips. It took her a minute, but she realized neither one of them was moving. She opened her eyes, looking up at Eliot first since she could read him more easily. He was tense, but it was the motion of a man who didn't want to tip the balance the wrong way. He trusted her to say the right thing not to get the shit beaten out of them or he trusted his skills enough that he was confident he could move fast and protect them. Turning her head, she kissed the hand resting on her shoulder before looking at Colby.

Colby was staring at where Eliot's hand and his mouth had connected. "If you freeze every time you and Eliot come into contact it's going to take us forever to get to the good part," Bri told him. "I promise you Eliot is not after your ass or any part of you except accidentally." She ran a hand down his face, cupping his cheek. "You need to decide, Colby. Do you want this or do I move and you walk away?"

He watched as Eliot reached down, curling her hair with his fingers, then brushing it aside and placing an open mouthed kiss on the junction where her neck and shoulder joined. "You'll regret it if you walk away," he said in a low voice as he met Colby's green eyes with his blue ones. "Trust me." Reaching down, he finished untucking Bri's shirt and pulled it over her head, tossing it behind them. He cupped her breasts in his hands, offering them to Colby. "Touch her, Colby. Just touch her. She's so responsive, so happy to please." He bent his head, kissing along her shoulder, his eyes rolled up so he could watch the other man's reaction.

Bri reached back with one hand, holding Eliot's head to her body, but not tightly. Beneath her, she could feel Colby hardening so she knew he wasn't immune to what was happening. As much as he might not want to admit it, he was turned on watching the two of them. With her other hand, she cupped the back of Colby's head so she was touching both men. She didn't try to force Colby towards her, but she moaned as Eliot's mouth skated across her back, pausing to suck on the tattoo that decorated her left shoulder. "I want..." Colby started, then paused.

Bri smiled at him, running her hand down his neck and across his shoulder. "What do you want, Colby? Tell me or..." Her grin turned wicked. "Or just show me."

Eliot pressed up against Bri's back, letting her know that he was still there. He ran his hands along her back, rubbing her shoulders lightly. Colby glanced up at him, then ducked his head and gently kissed Bri on the rise of one breast. He tensed when Eliot growled at the contact and there was the sound of a slap. "What?" Colby asked, jerking his head away.

Bri put her fingers on his lips. "Give us just one minute, okay?" When he nodded, she got up and grabbed Eliot's hand, dragging him to the other side of the room. "What the hell?" she demanded in a low voice.

Eliot glared across the room to where the other man sat, watching the two of them warily. "I don't want him touching you."

"Okay. That kinda defeats the purpose of asking Colby back here. What's the deal?"

"You're mine," Eliot growled in response.

"Oh, hell, no. We are _not_ having this conversation," Bri told him. "I don't _belong_ to anyone. No one owns me." She stepped closer to him, knowing that her proximity would distract him. Poking him in the chest, she reminded him, "You agreed to this. Are you having second thoughts?"

Eliot's touch was gentle as he brushed her hair away from her face. As rough a man as he could be, he had never hurt her on purpose. "I don't know if I can share you."

"I want this, cowboy," she told him softly. "I don't know why, but I really, really want this. What can I do to make it easier?"

"I don't want him in you," Eliot finally admitted.

Bri raised her eyebrows. "Ooookay. You do realize he can probably hear us, right?"

"Yeah, but I still. I can't do it, Bri. I understand you want this, but I can't deal with it. I think I can get beyond him touching you, but you allowing him inside you. I just can't."

"I've had lovers other than you. I'm not celibate when I'm not with you."

"I know, but, Bri, you don't shove them in my face. I don't watch you with them and you don't come to me smelling of them."

"Hey, you'll be right here with us." She glanced over at Colby, who was still sitting in the chair where they had left him. "Think you could handle it if I just sucked him off? If he wore a condom and you didn't and you were the only one inside me?"

He grimaced, but nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"All right. Lemme talk to him." She tilted her head, bestowing a kiss on him. "Why don't you, um, go take your boots off and move the blankets?"

Colby shifted awkwardly as Bri rejoined him, plopping herself down in his lap. "I can leave," he said before she even started speaking.

"Nope. We're working this out." She slipped her hand under his shirt, tracing random patterns across his abs. "Would you be all right with me just sucking you off?" She nuzzled his neck. "Eliot's apparently having a minor meltdown although he shouldn't be. I really want the both of you, but I understand if you want to walk."


	3. Chapter 3

**Characters:** Eliot Spencer, Colby Granger, Bri Evans

**Fandom:** Numb3rs/Leverage

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Um, first of all, did ya see the rating? Seriously did ya look at it? That's warning number one. Number two...um threesome? Yeah, threesome. So if that squicks ya...don't read any farther.

**Disclaimer:** *sigh* Nope I didn't win them in the lottery so only Bri belongs to me.

**Author's Note:** She's at it again...I mean it...quirky_circe made an off-handed comment to me on Monday (Memorial Day) and now I have another story started. This is something new for me though...it's a threesome. I have crossed two of my favorite fandoms and boys...and we'll see what happens with them. It's been interesting with two alpha males, but it's beginning to come together--no pun intended. Pre-series for both shows. I was hoping that I'd be able to finish this and that it would be this part and then the wrap up, but apparently they are quite finished playing...so it looks like two more parts after this...woot! more playtime :-)

* * *

Colby shifted again as she continued to nuzzle him and looked towards the bed where Eliot had done as she instructed and was now standing with his hands clenched. "I don't think he's going to agree."

Bri looked up and rolled her eyes at Eliot's posture. "He's going to agree or he's going to get his ass kicked and be put out in the cold." She turned Colby's head towards her and licked across his lips, then glanced back at Eliot, grinning at him before kissing Colby. Eliot growled again, then groaned as he realized what she was doing.

Crossing over to them, he ran a hand down Bri's head until she pulled back from Colby. "You can be a real bitch, darlin'," he informed her.

She captured his hand, drawing it down to her breast. "You wouldn't have it any other way."

He cupped her breast in his hand, flicking the nipple and causing her to shudder in Colby's arms. "True," he admitted.

Cupping Colby's head with her hand, she looked from one guy to the other. "Why don't we move to the bed?" she suggested. "We'll have more room to maneuver and there'll be less of a chance of you two freaking out."

Eliot backed up, giving them room to get out of the chair as Bri slid her hands under Colby's shirt and drew it over his head. Following her hands with her lips, she slipped off his lap before she got to his mouth again and grabbed his hands. "Coming?" she asked.

"Not yet," Colby replied, his eyes following her as she began to pull him across the room.

Eliot stifled a laugh at the flash of annoyance that crossed Bri's face before she turned to him. Guiding Colby's hands to her waist, she waited until he left them there before reaching for Eliot. "You ready?" she asked as she untucked his shirt. Eliot sucked his stomach in as she lifted it off and tossed it. Running her hands down his body, she stepped into his personal space, bringing Colby with her and allowed Eliot to grab her.

Tired of the dancing around and the yanking back and forth, Eliot pinned her hands and captured her mouth in a brutal kiss. Bri sank into his mouth and body, molding herself to him. Looking at the two of them, Colby understood that for all their protestations that they didn't belong to each other, there was a bond and it was strong enough to allow him inside...for tonight. He stepped towards them, cupping Bri's ass in his hands and pressing her more tightly against Eliot. She started in surprise, then moaned as he fit his body to hers and the two men sandwiched her between them. Breaking the kiss, she groaned, "Goddess, yes. Skin, now."

"Demanding shit, isn't she?" Colby asked Eliot over her head.

"Oh yeah," Eliot said with a grin. "Can you reach her jeans?"

"Uh-huh," Colby murmured. Ducking his head, he kissed along her shoulder as he slid a hand between their bodies.

"Those are _my_ jeans, grunt," Eliot growled a moment later.

Colby swiftly moved his hand over as Bri giggled. "Sorry, guess we're a little too close here."

Eliot moved back slightly so Colby could more easily undo the buttons on her jeans. When he slid his hand inside, he realized why she had button fly jeans. There was nothing between the denim and her skin. Nudging her hair aside, he asked, "Does it make you feel naughty to skip your underwear?"

Bri wound a hand up and around so she could hold him to her as she answered, "No, but it does to have your hand down my jeans while Eliot plays with my breasts. Goddess the two of you feel so good against my body." She turned her head and kissed him, then leaned forward to kiss Eliot. "I want you both. I want you inside me, cowboy, while I'm going down on Colby. Please."

Eliot's blue eyes met Colby's green ones. "My mama taught me to never deny a lady. Although I'm not sure this was exactly what she was referring to. You ready?"

Colby nodded. "I'm too far gone to walk away now."

"Well, it's about damn time," Bri snapped. "Get your clothes off." She stepped out from between the two of them and reached for the waistband on her jeans.

Both men grabbed her hands at the same time. "No," Eliot ordered and when her eyebrows went up in surprise, he added, "You get on the bed. We'll finish with you in a moment."

Almost amused at them taking control now, she slipped out of their grip and climbed onto the bed, wiggling her ass at them as she crawled towards the head. Turning around so she faced them, she lay back against the pillows and looked at them. "Well?" she asked.

Colby had more to take off so Eliot waited while he sat down and unlaced his boots, pulling them off and tossing them aside. When the Army man stood up, both men reached for their waistbands. Bri grinned. "What?" Eliot asked.

"Did y'all plan that?" she asked, her own Southern accent coming through as she got more worked up.

Eliot shook his head. "Shud-up, Bri," he responded affectionately, before swiftly undoing his jeans and kicking them off. Colby followed suit with his fatigues, dropping them on the floor beside the bed.

Naked the two men joined her on the bed; one to either side of her. Bri held her hands out to them, smiling lazily as they settled next to her. Colby glanced at Eliot, who nodded as he ran a hand down her body. She turned into the caress, bending her body to his touch. Eliot molded his body to hers as she rolled onto her side, running his tongue along the back of her neck. For a few minutes, he lost himself in the familiar draw and feel of her body. "Eliot. El," she broke though to him after a little bit and he pulled back far enough to see her. "Condom."

"You..." He remembered that Colby was there then and looked across her at the other man. Colby's green eyes were glazed over and Bri's hands were running gently over his skin, keeping him in the head space she wanted. "Oh, for him."

Bri moved back, snugging her butt in his crotch. "Yeah. Grab one of the flavors, okay?"

Eliot kept his hand on her hip as he rolled over and pulled open the drawer, rifling through until he found a handful of condoms. Pulling them out, he sorted through until he found two or three flavored ones. Tossing them over her shoulder, he slid his hand between the two bodies on the bed with him. He wouldn't take Bri unless she was ready, but as he slipped his fingers into her, he realized how turned on she really was. "This really does it for you, huh?" he whispered in her ear.

Bri moaned as he flicked her clit and felt her spasm around his hand. "Ooooh," she moaned again. "Eliot." She gripped his wrist.

He grinned against her back. "Ease up on the grunt," he whispered in her ear as he flicked his finger again. He rotated his fingers, flicking one as he did against her clit and feeling her tense. "Let go," he whispered. "Let go so we can all enjoy."

"Eliot. Eliot, I..."

He tightened his other arm around her, ignoring the other person for now, although he knew Colby was watching them closely. "I've got you, darlin'. I've got you safe in my arms. Come for me."

Bri arched back against him, her body clenching tightly before she shattered apart in his arms. Eliot rode through the shocks with her, gentling her until she finished and then easing his fingers from inside her. She sighed and turned her head to share a lazy kiss with him. Eliot brought his fingers up and sucked on them, cleaning her from them. Her glazed eyes widened at that and her smile turned wicked. "You know what that does to me," she whispered.

"I do." He nudged her. "Pick your flavor and we'll rearrange."

Bri stretched lazily against him and picked up the condoms he had tossed. A moment later, she held up one of them. "I feel like chocolate today."

Colby took the others from her. "I didn't even know they made wine or cola flavored condoms."

Bri sat up so she could rip the package open. "The wine's rather nasty, but the strawberry isn't bad. Chocolate is always good though."

Eliot smiled around her hip. "Never offer her banana or mint though."

Colby frowned. "Okay. Why not?"

"Cuz me barfing in the middle of giving head is not fun," Bri answered as she succeeded in getting the wrapper open.

Eliot chuckled at what had become an amusing memory, although it had really killed the mood at the time. "She apparently can't stand the taste." He ran his hand down her hip. "He moving up or down?"

"You want front or back?" she questioned in return.

He slid his hand between her legs, letting them part automatically. "I'm fine from this angle if you can handle it."

"I can always handle you," she responded. She ran her hands up Colby's legs, cupping his sack and then stroking a hand up his cock. "Slide up a bit, Army boy. I can't wait to get this in my mouth." She grinned as he followed directions and then watched his eyes follow her movements as she slipped the condom into her mouth.

Eliot realized what she was doing as she used her grip on Colby to turn him sideways and he parted her legs, moving into position behind her. "I got'cha," he whispered. As she ducked her head, guiding Colby's cock into her mouth, he slipped himself into her welcoming warmth.

"Jesus!" Colby gasped as he felt the tightness of the condom slide down his penis. "She just..."

Eliot watched as best he could from the angle he had as Bri deep throated the other man, sliding the protection all the way on. "Yeah, it's the freakiest thing, but it's damn hot when she does it," he replied.

Colby ran his hand down her body and across her hip, bending his neck so he could see it when he realized there was color on her hip. "What's...?" he asked.

Eliot looked where Colby's hand had stopped. "Ah the turtle. Meet Myrtle the Turtle, Colby. Bri's one quirky tattoo."

Bri pulled off of Colby and glared over her shoulder at Eliot. "Her name is not Myrtle."

Eliot grinned at her and shifted his hips, drawing a groan from Bri. "If you say so," he replied with a wicked grin. "Aren't you supposed to be doing something?"


	4. Chapter 4

Bri turned her attention back to Colby, a predatory gleam in her eye. If she hadn't been holding his balls loosely in one hand, he would have backed away. Bri bent down again and rubbed her face against his stomach, licking along the lines of his muscles. Colby couldn't hold in the moan that built as she moved lower, bathing his balls with her saliva. As she sucked one into his mouth, she began to hum, sending vibrations through his body.

Eliot watched from above, embedded in her body and just enjoying the feeling of someone else being under her control for once. Normally he didn't have a chance to sit back and enjoy the view when they were in bed together because he was so focused on her and their pleasure. Now Bri's attention was on Colby, despite Eliot being buried balls deep inside her. She hadn't completely forgotten about him since every so often he felt her internal muscles squeeze him gently, but she wasn't looking at him at all.

Running a hand up her side, he cupped her breast in his hand and pinched her nipple between his fingers. Bri's head went back, pulling off Colby and she groaned deep in her throat, "Eliot."

"Hey, darlin'," he whispered back. "Just wanted to be sure I had your attention."

She pulled enough brain cells together to ask, "Why?"

"Take him back in your mouth," Eliot directed. "I want to see you swallow him down. Milk him for all he's worth. Make him come as I drive myself into you."

Bri shuddered at his words, then turned her head and took his mouth in a brutal kiss. "Take me," she demanded when she broke away.

"I will," he promised.

Turning back, she licked around the cap of Colby's penis, drawing groans from him as she slowly worked her way lower. Unlike before when she had quickly sucked him down, now she took her time even as Eliot began to thrust slowly into her. He used his hand to lift her leg and draw it over his, giving himself more space to move. He soothed her muscles, keeping up the slow and steady rocking motion as he watched her completely engulf the other man's cock.

Running his hand up and down her body, Eliot watched as she pulled back and then slid back down, swallowing as she did so. He knew what it was like to be at the mercy of her talented mouth, but now he had the rest of her body at his control and he reached around, slipping a finger in alongside his cock; stretching her just a little bit more. Bri moaned at the invasion, but he knew it was a good sound. Rubbing gently, he nudged her hair aside and whispered, "Suck hard, darlin'. Make him come."

Bri shuddered at his words and clutched his wrist, rubbing it and encouraging him to touch her more. Eliot shifted slightly so he could get a better angle and felt her clench her muscles around him. "That's it," he encouraged. "You know what we both need."

Colby reached downwards, cupping her head in his hands. "Oh, god," he groaned.

Eliot grinned as he realized Bri was moving up and down in rhythm to his movements, sucking Colby on the downward stroke. He wasn't quite getting the angle he needed to lose himself in the act, but it was a gentle, peaceful feeling right now. The connection with Bri, knowing she was enjoying herself was enough to keep him hovering on the edge of arousal. Sliding his hand back up her body, slick with her juices, he tweaked her nipple. Brushing her hair aside, he whispered in her ear, "Make him come, darlin', and let me fuck you."

Bri gripped his hand and brought it back down to her breast, letting him cup it. Leaving it there, she ran her hand down Colby's body then and cupped his balls, massaging them as she sped up. Slipping a finger down behind them, she pressed down as she sucked extra hard and he shouted as his orgasm caught him unaware.

Colby rolled away from them as Bri released him, lolling on his side as he tried to recover his brain cells. He looked back to see that she had moved over and was hungrily kissing Eliot, obviously turned on by what she had done. Eliot's hands were roaming her body as they kissed and in between he was murmuring things to her. He reached out towards them, but a growl from Eliot stopped him. Although he wasn't positive the sound was directed towards him, he pulled back.

Bri grinned into the kiss as Eliot growled sure that Colby had done something her lover didn't like. She knew Eliot had only agreed to humor her and now he wanted his reward. Running her hand through his hair, she pulled back a bit, and asked, "What do you want?"

"You. Under me. At my mercy," he growled in response.

Locking her knees at his hips, she replied, "If you can make me."

He ran a hand up her spine, feeling the shivers flow through her body at the familiar touch. He had almost forgotten Colby in bed with them until the other man groaned. Blocking the thought of Colby from his mind, he cupped the back of Bri's head and slowly lowered her down until her lips met his for a kiss. As he drew her in, he brought his other hand up and cupped her ass, holding her to him. When he was sure she was involved in the kiss, he made his move; flipping their bodies over.

Bri squeaked as she felt herself falling. Clutching at his shoulders, she held tightly to him, trusting him to hold her. As they landed, the new position drove Eliot deeper into her, triggering a small orgasm and causing a yelp to burst from her.

Eliot clenched his teeth as she tightened around him and held on, not allowing her to pull him over the edge. When she dug her nails into his shoulders, he tucked his head into the bend of her neck and bit down gently. Bri gasped at the sensation and bucked upwards, driving him deeper. They groaned in unison at the feeling, echoed by Colby who was watching avidly, but not daring to reach out. While they appeared to be completely wrapped up in each other, he didn't know them well enough to trust a touch now.

Bri wrapped her legs around Eliot as he shifted, angling himself to take her. He knew she would allow him to drive himself as hard as he wanted. She often begged him to go harder and faster so he wasn't worried about hurting her. "You're mine," he whispered in her ear, not caring if Colby heard him. "Mine."

"Yours," Bri confirmed and was rewarded with a growl from Eliot, who began thrusting immediately.

They moved together in rhythm; Bri writhing underneath him as he hit the sweet spot within her. He had already been close to the edge just from the memory and watching her with Colby, but now feeling her clench around him as she approached climax again, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back.

Bri raked her nails down his back as she screamed, bucking up towards him as he slammed into her. Eliot grabbed the sheets behind her head so he wouldn't pull her hair and buried his face in the crook her neck. As she came down, she ran one hand up his back and into his hair, twisting his head so their lips met. Just as they touched, she ordered, "Come for me."

Eliot bit down on her lip as he followed her command. He rolled to the side as he started to collapse, pulling her with him. Brushing a finger across her lip, he said, "Sorry."

She rubbed her own finger over her lip, then checked it for blood. "Not like it's the first time. I'm okay." She threw her arm over his shoulder, sinking down against him.

Eliot nuzzled her gently as she wrapped her arms around him. "I got ya, darlin'," he assured her. He cradled her to him, running his hand soothingly down her thigh as she shuddered through a smaller orgasm from the change in position. Murmuring softly, he tensed as the bed shifted, then looked up to meet Colby's green eyes.

"Do you need something?" Colby asked quietly.

Eliot shook his head, peering downwards to check on Bri. "No, she'll fall asleep soon. She's been running on adrenaline for the past couple of days." He shifted slightly and felt himself slip out of her. "We're fine."

Colby made a motion as if he was going to get out of the bed. "I'll leave then."

"Sleep. It's late and you're tired," Eliot replied. "And it'll look odd if you leave now."

Colby hesitated long enough that he wasn't sure the other man was going to accept, then nodded. "Okay." He moved around, making himself comfortable. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Eliot unhooked Bri's arms now that he was sure she was sound asleep and rolled her over, then pulled her against him so her head was tucked under his chin. Closing his eyes, he listened to the other man settle down. Once Colby stopped moving, Eliot allowed himself to drift into a light doze.


	5. Chapter 5

Eliot surfaced from sleep because he could feel someone watching him. He knew it wasn't Bri. For one thing, she knew better and for another, she would be more likely to slither down his body and take a chance on him pinning her because she touched him than to stare. Slitting his eyes open, he turned his head slowly to find Colby staring at him. "If you're going to freak out, why don't you do it somewhere else?" he asked quietly.

Colby looked startled that Eliot was awake, but didn't jump. "I'm not...I'm fine."

"Then stop staring at me," Eliot growled. He curled an arm protectively around Bri, drawing her slightly away from the other man.

"I wasn't..." He considered. "Okay I was. Sorry."

Eliot glanced down at Bri who was stirring at the sound of their voices. "Look if you want to talk, let's move to another part of the room. I don't want to deal with Bri waking up and bitching at us."

Colby nodded. "Sure."

Eliot waited until the other man was searching for his clothes before slipping out of bed and grabbing the nearest pair of jeans that belonged to him. Pulling them on, he turned to find Colby staring at him again from across the bed. Pointing to the table area, he said, "Ya know that is just creepy. Go. Sit." He waited until the other man had complied, then detoured over to the mini-fridge and retrieved two bottles of water. Handing one to Colby, he sat down and took a healthy slug from his own. "Now what's your problem?"

"I don't have one," Colby responded instantly.

"Fast response, immediate denial. Yeah, ya gotta problem." Eliot looked him over, noticing that he had gotten completely dressed except for his shoes. "You havin' an issue with enjoyin' yourself?"

Colby ran a hand through his hair. "Not exactly for enjoying myself. Just. I don't know."

"Okay. So what _is_ your problem?"

"This isn't me." Colby motioned at the room and the sleeping woman. "I don't pick up random women and sleep with them. Or with guys."

"First off. We..." Eliot pointed at Colby and then himself, "did _not_ have sex. So take that off your list of freak outs. Second of all, I know Bri, and pretty damn well. Once she gets her mind set on something, she pretty much has to be unconscious to change it."

"Force of nature?" Colby questioned and when Eliot nodded, he said, "Yeah, I know the type. Actually despite the difference in looks, she reminds me of a friend." He chuckled. "Who I met in a bar." He corrected himself. "Who picked me up in a bar." He sighed. "I guess I'm just wondering what impact this will have on my career."

Eliot shifted uneasily and glanced over at Bri who had moved over, curling into the warmth left by his body. "What are you talking about?"

Colby gestured at his pants. "I'm on leave from the Army. I got injured in Afghan." Eliot frowned at that revelation; he hadn't noticed anything, but he hadn't really been looking either. "After I got out of the hospital, they shipped me here and told me to make a decision. Either accept a position stateside--a desk job--or an honorable discharge."

"So what does _this _have to do with _th__at_?"

"The Army frowns on anything out of the norm," Colby elaborated. "As does the FBI, the police, and the CIA."

It took Eliot a second, mostly because he was running on little sleep and hadn't been comfortable with another person in the room. "And you think this will become known," he guessed. He considered the other man, trying to decide how much to touch him. "Bri and I don't exactly work within the law," he finally said carefully. "But it hasn't always been that way," he hurried to add at Colby's look. "I spent some time," he took a deep breath as memories invaded his mind of a time he preferred not to think about, "let's just say I know what you've been through. Or I know something damn similar." He ran a hand through his hair, letting it settle. "Look. Bri and I are used to flying under the radar. There's no connection legally between us and even if people noticed you leaving the bar with her." He shrugged. "Who cares if you left with a woman."

Colby sighed deeply. "My life has taken so many twists that I didn't expect. I was supposed to join the Army, do my twenty, and then settle down at our ranch and stay there."

Eliot bit out a bitter laugh. "Ya think this is what I planned for my life? Trust me, grunt, this is not what I pictured when I was sixteen. But shit happens and you either learn to deal or you politely beat the shit out of the people who made you suffer. Or both. I'm the last person to give anyone advice, but think about what you'd like to do. Make your decision on where you think you can do the best and where you think you'll survive the best."

"Is that how you ended up doing what you do?" Colby asked.

"You...could say that," Eliot decided. "A lot of factors went into me deciding on my course and some of them had to do with being very, very good at it. Some of it has to do with other things. Things you don't need to know."

"What about Bri?"

"Why Bri does this is no one's business but her own."

Colby studied him for a minute. "You know what happened. And it kills you that she won't let you do something about it. The two of you may be saying you don't mean anything to each other, but there's a connection there; a need. An understanding."

Eliot winced at how perceptive the other man was. "Doesn't matter and doesn't concern you. I think..." He nodded. "Yeah, I think you need to get going."

"Okay. I just need to get my shoes," Colby responded, sensing that whatever had tied them together was fast unraveling. "And have you seen my wallet?"

"Nnnn..." Eliot spied it under the bed. "Yeah. I'll get it." As he bent to retrieve it, he noticed Bri's eyes were cracked open. She wiggled her hand up and put her finger over her lips, grinning at him. Eliot rolled his eyes and pulled the wallet out, getting to his feet and resisting the urge to lean over and kiss her. Turning he tossed it to Colby. "Do I need to walk you down, grunt?"

"Nah, I think I can find my way." Colby paused as if he was going to say something else, but settled on, "Bye."

Eliot cat-footed after the man, checking the door and sliding the chain lock into place. On his way back to the bed, he retrieved a knife from behind the chair and set it on the table. As he unbuttoned his jeans, Bri opened her eyes fully. "What was that all about?"

Eliot finished stripping and slipped into bed beside her, waiting until she moved into his space. "Just talking to him. Any idea how his wallet got under the bed?"

Bri grinned before ducking her head and kissing his chest. "I picked his pocket."

Eliot scanned his memories, trying to figure out when she would have had time. "Um, when?"

She grinned, running a hand down his body. "When we were all pressed together. He didn't even notice." She turned, pulling something from beneath the pillow, and holding it between two fingers. "I figured this might come in handy."

Eliot took the card from her, flipping it over to reveal a military ID in the name of Colburn Granger. "I don't look anything like this Granger. And you sure as hell don't."

"Yeah, but I can doctor it." Bri reached down, talented fingers finding his hot spots. "We just needed the original."

"And you don't think he'll notice the missing ID?"

She shrugged. "If he does, he'll just think he misplaced it. He's that type of guy."

Eliot kissed the top of her head. "You can be too trusting."

"And sometimes you're not trusting enough." Bri's touch turned gentle. "Sleep now. I know you didn't when he was here. I've got your back."

Eliot closed his eyes, allowing her to sooth him towards sleep. He might not trust many people, might not even trust Bri one hundred percent, but he trusted her to watch his back while he slept. Laying his head down on her and slinging his arm over her waist, he allowed himself to drift off. Bri would do as she said. They were as safe here as they could be. He could stand down for now.


End file.
